


Five Minutes

by nbbucky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, POV Eurus Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: When Jim Moriarty entered the room she saw herself, a decent portion of herself, reflected in him. He was like she were looking into a chlorine splattered mirror, cutting herself on the edges before bringing up to her face and seeing the man in front of her reflected on the surface.





	

When Jim Moriarty entered the room she saw herself, a decent portion of herself, reflected in him. He was like she were looking into a chlorine splattered mirror, cutting herself on the edges before bringing up to her face and seeing the man in front of her reflected on the surface. Eurus Holmes could see many different potential scenarios play out in the next few moments. She considered those scenarios, maybe she would fuck him, he didn’t seem the type to mind but she didn’t have enough time for that and a conversation. She smiled, she could see his obsession with her brother in his every pore and she wondered if Sherlock knew how deep he ran inside of James Moriarty, like blood or _poison_. 

“I’m your Christmas present,” He said after letting his arms out to his sides, her best present yet she thought smugly. They both approached the glass and knew what the other was going to do instinctively as if they were part of a set, which Eurus knew they were. They swayed together sensually, nearly pressed up against the glass and she remembered big brother Mycroft was still watching and spared him a second of her thought, he must be horrified. She looked up at the camera and waited a beat for him to fully deliver his present. 

“Redbeard,” She said, she would gave him this in exchange for what she needed to be done outside her cell, outside their five minutes and although she knew he would not use it in his game, she could see he still held hope that Sherlock could see, would see, Jim for what he was. She could see in the humor he used around others, as if he actually felt comfortable here, she knew of his stay with her eldest brother and how it had shaken him to his very core, could see it in the suits he wore, in the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face that some part of him felt that he wasn’t the only one coming out of his and Sherlock’s game dead. She would’ve laughed in his face because it was clear Sherlock could not see, did not want to see Jim as anything more than a foe to be beaten, but she didn’t because while she felt Jim understood her better than any person would, than anyone ever could, she had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate her laughing in his face. 

He quirked his eyebrows, “Redbeard?” His voice was soft and playful and she wondered what he sounded like utterly debauched and how to draw those moans out, she wondered if Sherlock knew, she knew Jim would let Sherlock know and then she wondered if that meant he loved her brother. She smiled, moved her hand and he seemed to mimic the motion, he was so eager for this moment, eager for connection, even though he didn’t know she existed until a few moments prior and she thought of how that eagerness must translate to his interactions with Sherlock, who Jim, for sure, knew for more than a few moments. He wanted recognition especially from Sherlock, no, _specifically from Sherlock,_ Sherlock was the only important one but he was never going to receive it, _you are a tragedy waiting to happen. No, a tragedy occurring in front of me and it can’t be stopped,_ she wanted to say but thought that was also perhaps in poor taste. 

“Redbeard,” She repeated and his brows smoothed out, he knew he would understand soon and she loved that. She wasn’t going to have to slow down for him or overtly control him. She was going to enjoy the next five minutes, they both were.

**Author's Note:**

> Eurus and Jim's dynamic is really interesting to be and it's only been a few hours since I've seen the episode but I had to write this because their scene together is so interesting to me. I also wanted to try my hand at Eurus even though she's so new.


End file.
